Outbreak
by fiction-goddes
Summary: Carson and Rodney are locked up in the same room during an Outbreak on Atlantis
1. Lockdown

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, sad to say I don't, but I don't have the perfect imagination to come up with characters this amazing... They belong to their rightful owners, I just borrow them from time to time to let them have a good time and return them (mostly more satisfied) to their rightful owners.

Summary: Carson and Rodney are locked up together during a massive outbreak on Atlantis...

--

Outbreak

"I'm telling you, I am feeling really light headed all of the time, there's got to be something wrong with me." Rodney keeps ranting on about some minor feelings he has been experiencing in the last couple of hours.

"Rodney, first it was a headache, then ye said ye felt tired, now ye'r light headed, and every single time I do tests on ye, they come back negative, I'm telling ye, ye'r completely healthy." Carson looks at his friend, smiling a little, Rodney always diagnoses himself with diseases he doesn't have, but somehow it annoys him a little some times, even though he knows that people like him exist. "If there's anything at all wrong with ye, it's that ye don't know when to take a break."

Rodney looks somewhat insulted, of course, when someone comes running in here as many times as he does, it is quite obvious that he won't always be taken seriously, but he thought that Carson, as his friend, would at least take the time to run some tests on him.

Carson sighs and looks around the infirmary, Dr Cole is there, sitting on her chair, waiting for patients to arrive, but it's a very quiet day, not much is happening. He walks over to her, telling her he'll be out for a little while, Dr. Cole nods and resumes her work behind the computer.

Carson walks back to Rodney again. "Come on, I'm bringing ye to yer room, so ye can get some proper rest." he murmurs, grabbing Rodney's shoulder and pulling him out of the infirmary. If Rodney's asleep, he probably won't have to deal with him every five minutes or so.

As soon as they enter Rodney's room, an alarm sounds, Carson wants to turn around to run back to the infirmary, but the doors close right in front of him, no way to open them. "Oh crap." he says, turning around again to look at Rodney. "Ye see what ye've done? Because of all ye'r thought of symptoms I am not in the infirmary while I'm needed there!" he snaps, he didn't mean to snap, but somehow, this man drives him completely insane.

"Me? Now it's my fault? Maybe if you had listened to me some more, had tested me more, this would never have happened! I did show symptoms you know?" Rodney is fairly insulted this time, angered that his best friend would acuse him of disturbing his work.

Carson sags against the door. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just that ye enter the infirmary so often... it's hard to see when something is real and when something is... well... just yer imagination." he murmurs, placing his head in his hands.

Rodney turns around, folding his arms, figuring that he won't be talking to the man again, not until he properly apologises at least.

"Shouldn't ye be working on a way out of here instead of sulking in a corner?" Carson's voice rings up to him.

Rodney nods, he should probably be doing just that, yes. He walks over to his laptop, flipping it open and starts to tap the buttons of his keyboard at an amazingly rapid pace.

Carson looks at the door, wondering what's happening on the other side. The people of Atlantis are probably a trapped as they are, scared, maybe even ill already. He should be in the infirmary, to be ready when the doors are opened so that he can treat his patients.

"Well, there's an outbreak already, level four lock down of the entire tower... This might take a while." Rodney says, in spite of his earlier assumption that he would no longer speak to the Scot.

Carson nods and sighs. "Well, I'm sure ye'll figure something out. Please keep me informed on how ye feel." he decides to say. The irony, he thinks, he came here to get rid of Rodney and his little pains and aches, and now he's here, trapped with him, litterally asking him to keep him informed on his situation.

He chuckles a little, yes, irony indeed.

Rodney looks up at the man, wondering if he has lost his mind, but then he continues his work, a frown of concentration on his face.

How strange this is, he spents so much time with the Scottish doctor, but at this time, while being locked up together, he can't help but thinking of the whole Cadman experience again, and more specifically, the moment right before they were seperated again, that kiss...

It feels awkward to be locked up with the man he kissed against his will, together, in his bedroom, with no possible way out.

"Wha'?" Carson suddenly asks and Rodney finally realises he's been staring at the doctor's lips for quite some time already. He shakes his head. "Nothing, just... thinking a little." Rodney quickly says, returning to his laptop.

Carson shrug's his shoulders, whatever, if something was wrong, he should be able to trust on Rodney to be the first to say it.

Rodney sighs trying to concentrate on his job, but somehow his mind gets clouded with flashes of the most traumatizing episode with the man, the dinner with Katie Brown, the kiss, how awkward things were after Cadman and he were seperated again... and suddenly quite unexpected, red letters appear on his screen.

"CAUTION, DATABASE INFILTRATION" he reads.

He frowns some more, his head back to the here and now. "What the...?" he whispers, catching Carson's attention. Suddenly his laptop blacks out, completely shutting down. "Oh no no no no no..." Rodney says, sounding stressed, flipping the switch numerous times.

"Wha'? What's happening?" Carson asks, walking up to him and staring at the black screen.

Rodney looks up at the man. "The Ancient Database thought that my attempt to open the doors was a breach of security... It shut down my laptop and most probably, every other computer in Atlantis." Rodney explains in his normal, doom way of talking.

Carson takes a deep breath. "So ye'r saying that there is no way out now?" he asks, his voice clearly expresses the fear inside him.

Rodney doesn't answer, which is a good enough confirmation to Carson, he walks over to the door, trying to pull it open manually, without any luck.

"Carson, you can stop trying, there's no way we can open that door manually..." Rodney says in a monotone voice.

Carson turns around, having a somewhat mad gleam in his eyes. "So then wha'? Should we just sit here and do nothing at all? There are patients out there! People who ned me help dammit! I can't just sit here, pretending like nothing's going on!" he shouts, kicking the door and shouting in pain as his foot twists in a way it shouldn't.

Rodney looks at the normally very composed doctor in a startled way, he feels a bit frightened at this sudden outburst of anger and knows that he needs to find a way out, and fast.

to be continued.


	2. Thoughts

Rodney looks at Carson, the way he stands there, facing the door with a look of desperation on his face, it saddens him although he doesn't know why exactly. He stands up and walks over to the man, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Carson, don't worry too much, I'm sure others are also trying to work out this problem." he says and Carson looks at him, he looks startled and Rodney can only imagine how strange these words sound coming from his mouth. Rodney the pessimist, the doom thinker, the one that always assumes the worst, standing here, talking like everything's going to be alright.

"Yer out of yer bloody mind ye know? And how on earth am I supposed to believe this? Usually, when there IS a way out, ye'r the one saying that there isn't, and now ye'r saying that there is... that frightens me more than when ye say we're in a hopeless situation!" Carson says in a high pitched voice, he's scared and like usual, he doesn't really know how to hide it all that well.

Rodney chuckles a little, the man's probably right, he isn't Rodney McKay for nothing. "Carson come on, we have a whole team of brilliant scientists on this base, I'm not the only one with brains." he says with a smile and then he starts to think. "Although I have to admit that no one really matches up to my IQ." he quickly says, before he lets Carson think that there are people on this base that are smarter than he is.

Carson chuckles a little as well, this is the Rodney he knows, saying something positive, but followed by the simple idea that he, Rodney, is the smartest of them all. "Aye, ye'r probably right..." he decides to say, but he continues to stare at the door.

Rodney nods and walks back to his laptop, flipping the switch a couple of times more just to be sure that it really isn't working. He sighs and throws the damned thing on his bed, starting to pace up and down in his room.

"Will ye stay still for a moment?" Carson asks after five minutes, Rodney's constant pacing is driving him crazy, it reminds him about how hopeless the situation really seems.

"Sorry..." Rodney whispers and he stands still, looking out his bedroom window to see the ocean, wondering if he will ever feel it's breeze again.

Carson looks at him, wondering what the man is thinking about, but seeing the look on his face, he thinks he's better of not asking.

Hours pass and nothing happens, Carson and Rodney sit opposite each other, one on each side of the room, Carson keeps looking at the door, practically willing it to open, but nothing happens, while Rodney is merely sitting there, staring in front of him, squinting his eyes rather a lot.

"Are ye alright?" Carson now asks, maybe Rodney didn't feel like worrying him even more and decided to stay silent about any symptoms he might be feeling.

Rodney nods. "I'm fine, strangely enough, I don't feel sick at all... which is strange, because normally, I would feel really ill, even if there's nothing wrong at all." he confesses.

Carson smiles a little and nods. He himself doesn't feel ill either, he doesn't appear to have a fever, nor a headache, or any other sign of an illness. The only thing he can possibly be thinking is wrong with him is that he can't entirely shut down a particular part of his brain. The part that contains memories. Somehow, the past events between Rodney and himself keep bursting into his mind, he blames it to the fact that they are now locked up in the same room, a bedroom even, but the thoughts make him feel highly uncomfortable. "I don't feel ill either... there really has been an outbreak, right?" he decides to ask, maybe the City just thought there was something wrong while in fact, everything was just as normal as possible.

Rodney nods. "Yes, I have triple checked it, there is nothing to prove the contrary." he says with a sigh.

Carson sighs as well, looking at the door again. "I can't stay here... is there really no other way out?" he asks, standing up and walking around the room.

Rodney walks up to him. "Except if you want to climb the tower... I don't think there's any other way out." he says softly.

Carson looks at him. "This is so damned frustrating! There are other places I should be." he says, his voice loud, almost angered.

Rodney looks right back at him, feeling another outburst of anger coming really soon. He decides to act before something like that happens, taking the Scot in his arms and petting his back. A second later he wonders why the hell he is doing such a thing, he is hugging Carson, a man, not good.

He lets go of him to stare into a completely confused face, Carson seems to understand just as little of what just happened.

"I- I'm so sorry..." Rodney stammers, really not understanding what he just did. Carson shakes his head. "It's alright, Rodney, don't worry about it." he answers, his voice somewhat warmer than normally.

Now it's Rodney's turn to be completely confused. "Is something the matter with you?" he asks.

Carson shakes his head, then shrugges his shoulders. "I don't think there is..." he says, although he doesn't sound all too sure about it. "I was merely thinking about that time..." he starts, wondering why he's saying it in the first place, but he can't seem to control his mouth. "Ye know... when ye had Cadman in yer mind and I thought ye were kissing me..."

"Don't remind me..." Rodney replies, making a funny face, he turns his back on Carson. "But you're right, I was somewhat thinking about that as well..." he suddenly says, mentally slapping himself for saying this and suddenly realizing that these weren't his chosen words, he turns around to say this to Carson, but he finds out that this is a mistake, because as soon as his face is turned towards Carson, he finds himself in a really awkward situation, mouth to mouth with the Scottish doctor, pressed together in a way two straight men shouldn't be pressed together.

He can feel Carson's lips on his own and in some way, it doesn't really feel all that bad, but he can't say it's right either...

What happens next? Be sure to check the next chapter of Outbreak!


	3. The Cure

I just want to say: thank you for the lovely reviews, although one of them made me have to change the end of my story a little seeing as he/she saw through my plot a little and wasn't really all too pleased about it... Still, lets hope you enjoy this last chapter of my story alright?

--

"We need to figure out a way out of here!" Zelenka is cornered with his back against the wall while Laura Cadman stands there, merely nodding to everything the man says.

"You could be a little more supportive you know." Zelenka now says, as Cadman stands mere meters away from him.

Cadman sighs, looking a little disappointed. "Oh come on, Radek, you are a brilliant scientist with a bigger brain than McKay, you know I believe in you." she says in a little voice, wrapping her arms around Zelenka.

Zelenka looks rather pleased with himself, put quickly pushes Cadman away. "Yes, zat is true, but I can't work wiz you distracting me this way." He walks to the far end of the room, away from Cadman and her strange ways of support.

"Now, let me work for just a moment." he says, grabbing his computer. A little while back, the computers didn't work, but after almost an hour of fidling with the thing, he was finally able to get it to work again, seemingly, McKay had also tried to acces the Ancient Mainframe as it detected some sort of intruder. He just hopes that either one of them will have a success in ovverwriting the security protocol of the lockdown.

Carson and Rodney still stand there, mouth to mouth, liking it a little more than they would like to admit. Yet, Rodney feels the need to break the kiss and he quickly backs away from Carson before the man takes another attempt. He knows what is going on. This isn't just any outbreak, there appears to be some thing that is infueling their hormones a little, making them hot towards each other and although he doesn't really like to admit it, he doesn't want Carson to like him only because of a change in hormones.

'Now what do I mean by that?' he asks himself, surely he wouldn't want Carson as anything else than just a friend, it's probably just the... whatever it is, messing with his head.

"What are ye doing?" Carson asks, he seems fairly confused.

Rodney keeps a safe distance from him as he starts talking. "Look, I imagine you think you love me right now, don't you?" he asks, but before Carson has a chance to answer, Rodney continues, "You don't really like me, alright? There's something in the air that makes us feel the way we feel, talk the way we talk, do the things we do... You kissed me because of that." he quickly explains, but Carson shakes his head. "No, that's not true. I kissed you because I wanted to." he says and Rodney feels something flutter inside him. He shakes his head as well and tries to talk Carson out of thinking this as the doors suddenly open.

"Oh finally!" Rodney says, breathing a sigh of relief. "There, now you can go to the informary and cure this mess."

When Carson doesn't move, Rodney pulls him along, out of his bedroom and onto the infirmary. On their way there, they find a lot of people who are rather much in the same state as they are, if not, they've progressed even further, as they see Sheppard liplocked with Dr. Weir and Ronon isn't trying to hide the fact that he is feeling up Teyla's shirt.

"Now do you see that this is wrong?" Rodney asks Carson as they pass two military men busy unbuttoning each other's pants.

"Aye, quite positive indeed." Carson replies but he feels something building up inside his pants as he thinks of unbuttoning Rodney's pants the way those two men just did.

Rodney looks at the Scot. "Whatever it is you're thinking, stop thinking it right now." he says as Carson starts blushing.

Carson doesn't answer but runs into thee infirmary.

"I think that all we need to do is ventilate the city as much as we can. We need to get this... thing gone and since I think it's airborne, this will be the best option. After that we can locate the source of the problem... quite obviously, we can't really work all that well in this state." Rodney is back to his quick and witty self as he runs to the nearby computer, quite surprised to see it's actually working again.

Zelenka comes running into the infirmary, he is quick to close the door behind him and sure enough, after not more than a second, a female voice sounds up to them. "Oh come on Radek, I know you want this."

"Yes, I know I do, but you don't... not really." Zelenka replies.

Rodney turns around. "Is that... Cadman I hear?" he asks.

Zelenka nods and shoves his glasses further up his nose. "Yes, and zat is a problem, she says she wants me!" he yells, sounding rather frightened, more frightened than a man should be when there's a horny woman on his tail. "I usually wouldn't have a problem wiz zat, but right now... this isn't natural, everyone haz fallen in love wiz each ozzer!"

Rodney and Carson nod. "We noticed... Did you get the doors to open?" Rodney asks, sounding quite emberrassed that he wasn't capable of doing it himself. Or maybe he could've, if he hadn't been as busy trying to stop himself from messing around with Carson.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." Zelenka answers, sounding quitee proud.

Rodney nods. "Good, good for you." he says. "Now, we need to get the ventilation up and running, up to a maximum."

Zelenka stands besides Rodney as the two of them start making adjustments to the system.

After what seems like hours, both men breath a sigh of relief. "Well, zat's zat, we're done." Zelenka says with a satisfied tone.

Rodney nods. "Yes, finally. I hope everyone will be back to normal within a couple of hours." he adds to that.

"I merely hope none of them got knocked up in the meantime." Carson says with some sort of wicked smile on his face.

Rodney makes a weird sort of agreeing sound. "Well then, as the hormone clears our systems, I should go back and ehm... cool down a little." he says, blushing as he notices how wrong it sounds. The other two men seem to agree and they leave the infirmary.

A night has passed and although everyone seems to be highly uncomfortable around each other, they all seem to be back to normal. Just to be on the safe side though, Carson insists on doing a check-up on every single person on Atlantis to ensure that their pheromone level has decreased back to normal.

Finally, he has reached Rodney's bed and he smirks a little. "So... how are ye feeling?" he asks.

"Not so bad, thanks, how about you?" Rodney asks in return.

Carson takes a deep breath and stares at the blankets. "Well, at least I don't have the urge to kiss ye anymore, that counts for something." he says, smiling a little.

Rodney, however, doesn't smile back. Either his hormones have not settled down enough yet, or he finally came to realize that he really does have feelings towards Carson.

Carson seems to notice his discomfort. "What I meant to say was... I don't have the urge to kiss ye anymore, because of the hormone, I now feel an unimaginal urge to hug ye and... well... ye know... whatever gay lovers do." he whispers softly in Rodney's ear.

Rodney looks at him and smiles broadly, Carson doesn't think he has ever seen a more sincere laugh on the Canadian's face and he hopes he can enjoy it for a long time afterwards.

He closes the privacy curtains around Rodney's bed and kisses the man with more passion than before.

At least something good has come out of it all.

The End.


End file.
